


Strange Bedfellows

by clgfanfic



Series: Without a Trace - Just Friends [1]
Category: Without a Trace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin made a play for Danny, and got him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Come and Gone #3 under the pen name Dani Martin.
> 
> Set in the forth season.

Martin rolled over, disjointed images from the night before slowly coming together into a single, coherent whole.  He and Danny had made love.

He trembled and swallowed hard.  It was suddenly difficult to breathe and he struggled for air.  God, he had to be dreaming, right?

But no, the memories were definitely there, clear and intense…

He'd been having a really bad day yesterday, his addiction haunting him, niggling at him, making him feel like he was trying to work while ants were crawling all over his skin… and there wasn't a damn he could do about it, even though he'd tried several of the techniques he'd been taught.  But nothing had worked.

Somewhere along the way Danny had noticed he was acting strange and asked him what was wrong.  And he hadn't even hesitated, he'd just told him the truth – he was hurting, badly, and his sponsor was out of town, attending his granddaughter's graduation.

Danny had acted immediately, talking first to Jack, although what he'd said to their boss was still a mystery to Martin.  And then they were leaving work, Danny bringing him home.

They had changed into jogging clothes and had gone for a run.  It had helped, some, but he was still edgy and off-centered.

They had come back to his apartment and taken showers, then ordered a pizza to be delivered.  They had eaten it in the living room, sitting together on the sofa, watching a movie on pay-per-view while they ate, but he'd be damned if he could remember what it was they had watched.

All he could do was watch Danny.

For some godforsaken reason, getting his addiction under control had pushed his well-closeted feelings for Danny out of their closet – in his mind anyway.  It was obvious Danny didn't have a clue how he felt about him, which was probably for the best.

No, _definitely_ for the best.  If Danny knew…

But there Danny was, helping him, being there for him and just because he needed him.

He just couldn't help himself.  The movie had ended, the pizza had been eaten, and Danny had been rubbing his shoulders for him.

And then Danny had leaned back against the sofa, stretching, looking so damn good all he wanted to do was devour him.  He had turned and…

Oh, Christ…

He'd thrown himself at the man, for God's sake!  And he'd–

Oh, shit!  He'd–

He'd tried to _kiss_ Danny!  And he would have, too, but Danny had held up his hand, stopping him before he could reach him.

"Don't kiss me unless you really mean it," he'd said, those dark brown eyes locked on his.

And then Danny's hand had come down, and he'd–

Damn, damn, _damn_ …  He'd gone ahead and he'd… _kissed_ Danny.

And it wasn't an affectionate little peck, either.  Oh no, it was a passionate, deep, wet, mouth-exploring–

He moaned and forced his eyes open.

The first thing he noticed was that he was alone.  Danny was gone.

Panic flared along every nerve, raw and grating.  He sat up, glancing around his bedroom as if he expected to find Danny hiding somewhere in plain sight.  But he was most definitely alone.

Images from his worst nightmares played though his mind faster than he could even recognize them – Danny hating him, disgust in the man's eyes, cruel words falling from his lips, then Jack, throwing him off the team–

          And then he remembered.

          That kiss had gone on for a while… a long while.  They had ended up together on the sofa, he was lying on top of Danny, his cock hard and aching as he felt the handsome man shifting under him…

And then, somewhere along the way, Danny had pulled him up and off the sofa.  He'd led him down the hallway to the bedroom…

Martin's cock jumped a little even as his mind was back-peddling, trying to decide if remembering this was such a good idea, but it was too late.  The memories had taken on a life of their own.

They had tumbled into the bed, hands and mouths demanding, desperate… and they had made love.  Afterward, as they lay there, holding each other, Danny had said he wanted them to have a real relationship.  No fuck buddies for this Cuban.  He was only interested in someone who was in it for the long haul.

The thought was too much for Martin to comprehend, too perfect, waited for far too long.  Had it actually happened like that?

Had be been dreaming?  Or maybe he'd had too much to drink.

God, maybe he'd really fucked up and had gotten hold of some drugs, but how?

He shifted slightly.  Oh, shit.  Shit, shit, shit.  Oh yeah, it had happened.  He still had that empty-balls feeling…  Jesus.

He'd actually made love to Danny Taylor, and Danny wanted them to build a relationship, a life, together…  Fucking unreal.

Martin shook his head in wonder.  It was as if every dream he'd ever harbored in that most secret place in his heart had suddenly blossomed and come true in one night.  And it left him feeling slightly… disconnected from the world around him.

It had to be happening to someone else, not to him.

The panic returned full-force, driving him up and out of the bed.  He dressed as quickly as he could in sweatpants and a T-shirt, foregoing socks and shoes, then headed out into the apartment.  He had to call Danny.  He had to apologize, somehow…

But Danny was still there, sitting at his kitchen table, a newspaper and a cup of coffee in front of him.  He looked up and grinned at Martin.  "Good morning.  Sleep well?"

Martin stopped and looked around, searching for whomever Danny was talking to, because it sure as hell couldn't be him.  But it had to be – there was no one else there.

"Morning," he mumbled.  "Uh, yeah, I did."

Danny watched him as he started for the coffee pot, then abruptly changed course and headed for the refrigerator, stopping short.

The man's blue eyes were wide, round, like he was completely lost and confused.  And he was.

"Uh, Martin," Danny said softly.  "Coffee cup is in front of the pot."

Martin turned to look at his new lover.  It was all happening to someone else, not him, not Martin Fitzgerald.  Or he was dreaming, watching events playing out from behind his own eyes.  Danny was going to reject him.  He had to.  This _couldn't_ be real… could it?

"Martin?"

"Huh?"

The corners of Danny's lips twitched.  "You want some coffee?"

"Coffee?" Martin asked, waiting for the next line – I never want to see you again – but it didn't come.

Danny nodded.  "You want some?"

God yes, he moaned silently, his gaze sweeping over the bathrobe Danny had borrowed.  "Uh, yeah… I guess so."

"Martin."

He looked back, anxiously meeting Danny's eyes for a brief moment, then quickly looking away again.

"I'm not mad or anything," Danny said softly, his expression more than a little amused.  But then it became more serious as he added, "I think last night was… the best sex I've ever had.  I think it's one of best things that could've happened to us."

All the tension pinching Martin's shoulders into peaks fell away and he slumped with relief.  It _was_ a dream!  And if it was, he might as well enjoy it for as long as he could.

He padded over to the coffeepot and poured himself a cup.  Carrying it back to the table, he sat down next to Danny.

"Uh, Martin," Danny said softly.

"Yeah?" he asked and then took a sip.  He rolled the hot coffee around on his tongue.  It actually tasted real – weird how some dreams were like that.

"I told Jack–"

The coffee in his mouth sprayed across the table as he choked, soaking into the newspaper.  "What?" Martin sputtered.

Danny's eyes sparkled with real amusement.  "He was already at the office when I called, so I told him–"

"But–"

"That we wouldn't be in today," Danny rushed to get out before Martin could interrupt him again.  "He was fine with it, just like I thought he'd be."

Martin paused for a moment and then asked, "He was?  He doesn't–?"

Danny nodded, dabbing at the wet newspaper with a napkin.  "Yeah, he said, and I'm quoting now, 'I think the two of you can use a day off.'"

"That's it?"

Danny hesitated, the corners of his mouth twitching again.  "Uh, no, not exactly."

"What do you mean, 'not exactly'?  Either that was it, or it wasn't."

"He, uh, suggested that we enjoy it."

"What?"  The damn dream was stringing him along, just like Danny usually did.

Danny chuckled.  "I figured that, after last night, we'd be able to come up with some interesting ways to enjoy ourselves."

Martin blushed from his hairline to his toenails.  He dipped his head.  "You do?"  His heart was racing.  When was it coming?  Where was the disgust, the loathing?  Why wasn't Danny mad at him?  He looked up again, his expression half-excited little boy, half-scared grown man.  "Have something in mind?"

Danny couldn't stop the grin that turned the corners of his mouth up.  "Oh, I think I can come up with a couple of things."

Martin took another sip of his coffee, making sure to swallow it this time before he asked, "Jack can really spare us?"  _No, no_ , he scolded himself.  _That's real life.  This is a dream, remember?_

Danny turned the page and then lifted the newspaper up far enough to hide behind before he said, "Yeah.  He said we ought to hit the sheets."

"What?!"

Danny dropped the paper just far enough so he could peer over the top.  "You know, get some extra sleep.  He said we've both been dragging our asses."

"But–"

"I'm sure he's just giving us a hard time.  Not that I think he'd really care if he did know… you know… about what happened last night."  Danny studied his friend, recognizing the fear in the man's eyes.  "Really."

Martin started to get up, but Danny reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him back to sit again.  "Martin, look, I'm sure our friends aren't going to care, and if they do, then they weren't really our friends to begin with.  I mean, realistically, it might be hard to keep it under wrap–"

"Wait!"

Danny blinked.  "What?"

Martin drew in a deep breath, then sighed heavily.  "Look, I'm sorry, okay?" he said.  "I know we probably won't–  You were serious?  You're really okay with all this?"

"Yes, I'm cool with it," Danny told him, the grin returning.  "And I don't want to hide.  Well, any more than we have to.  We just have to be… discrete."

Martin nodded.  _It's a dream.  It's just a dream_.  Danny still might change his mind…

"So, you hungry?" Taylor asked, his eyes dancing again.

With a suspicious stare Martin asked, "Yeah, why?"

"I, uh, called and made reservations at Edward's for lunch – noon."

"Noon?" Martin echoed, unsure he could last that long without food.  Had he ever been hungry in a dream before?

Danny pressed on.  "It's only nine now, so that leaves us three hours…"

A shiver of desire dove from Martin's heart straight into his cock.  He swallowed hard and nodded.  Oh, it was a dream all right, most definitely a dream.  Danny, flirting with him?  Yep, it _had_ to be a dream.

"So, uh, how were you planning for us to, uh, use that time?"

Danny smiled, the expression predatory and passionate at the same time.  "I don't know, Martin, why don't we go see what comes up?"

Martin swallowed hard and nodded, his eyes going wide again.  _Oh, please, don't let me wake up!  Not yet!_

Danny folded the newspaper and left it lying on the table.  Then he stood and led the way back to Martin's bedroom.  Martin trailed along behind him, excited and scared at the same time.  He paused in the doorway.  "Uh, I'll be right back," he said, glancing at his large bathroom.

Danny nodded his understanding, grinning as Martin headed away.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

In the bathroom, Martin stood, leaning over the sink.  It was all so damned _real_.  And a part of him knew it _was_ real.  But another part, the part that had kept his feelings for Danny locked safely away since shortly after they met, just couldn't believe it.

 _You know when Danny makes up his mind about something he goes for it, all the way_ , he argued with that doubting part of his mind.

 _Yeah, and you must believe in the Easter Bunny, too, if you think a straight man is going to become bi or gay overnight_ , he argued back.

# But if Danny didn't know he was–

 _You know if men or women turn you on_ , the doubting Martin pressed.

_But he said he cares about me, that he loves me.  He must have been thinking about this before last night.  Okay, so maybe it's not the same as falling in love with a beautiful woman, but maybe he can be happy with me.  I know I can…_

_And maybe he'll be happy, until the next beautiful woman comes along and he's out of our life faster than–_

_Enough!_ he cried silently.

If this was a dream, fine, he was going to enjoy it, not waste it arguing with himself.  If it was real, then he'd hold on to it for as long as he could, because it was the only shot he was going to get.

And if by chance they managed to grow old together, well, then he could honestly say that all of his dreams had come true.

With a deep breath Martin turned away and took care of his business, then headed back to the bedroom.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

When Martin reached the door to the bedroom, the first thing he noticed was that Danny wasn't standing where he'd left him.  Then his breath caught in his throat.  The other man was lying on his side in the middle of the bed, dressed only in his briefs and that bathrobe.

Danny patted the bed.  "Come here," he said huskily.  "I've got some more exploring to do."

Martin's feet moved without his mind telling them to.  In fact, his mind was screaming at him to turn around and run away, that he couldn't risk their friendship like this, that he couldn't really have this kind of a relationship with his best friend.  But his body wasn't listening.  It wanted, craved the loving touch of Danny's hands and mouth from the night before.

He reached the bed and tentatively climbed on, lying belly-down next to Taylor.  But he couldn't look up at him, and his heart was pounding in his chest, making it hard for him to breathe again.

"Easy, Martin, relax, man," Danny whispered, gently rubbing Martin's back through the T-shirt.

"Sorry," he replied, trembling under the touch.  God, it felt so damn good.  Just that.  "It's just so hard to believe this is real…  I can't believe you're actually… touching me."  He just couldn't say the words he'd wanted to say – I can't believe you really love me.  But Danny heard them, loud and clear, anyway.

And in that moment Danny adored him, reveling in Martin's honesty and his... _innocence_ , he decided.  _God knows how, but he's innocent in some way I can't even imagine anymore_.  And all he wanted to do was love away the man's fears, show him just how much he really did love him.

          Danny slid his arm over Martin's shoulders and leaned into him.  "Martin–"

          "Danny, I don't know what to do," Martin whispered, his voice breaking.  "I don't know what I _can_ do – what you want me to do.  I don't want to hurt you.  I don't want you to hate me–"

          "Martin," Danny interrupted, squeezing him closer, "you're scared, I can understand that, but I've never really done anything with a man before.  Last night was good.  It was very, very good, but I don't know what to do next.  You have to tell me, or show me.  I figure you're the one with some experience in these things, right?"

          "Yeah, I guess."

          Danny gave him a slightly teasing grin.  "You guess?  When was the last time?"

          "College," Martin admitted.  "Well, that's where I finally admitted that I enjoyed being with men as well as women…"

          "And?" Danny prompted, sensing that there was more to the story.

          "And I dated this guy for a while when I was in Seattle…"

          Danny shook his head.  "I never would've guessed, m' man.  Especially after you and Sam…"  He trailed off, seeing the slightly pained expression in the other man's eyes.  "I just don't want to be… leftovers, you understand?"

          "No–  I mean yes, I understand," Martin said softly.  He was looking down at the bed.  "I had feelings for you long before I did for Sam.  I just didn't think anything could ever come of them, so I… put them away and tried to move on.  If I'd thought I had a chance with you, I never would've gotten involved with Sam.  I knew from the start it wouldn't work out…  She's still too much in love with Jack."

          When Martin turned his head to look at Danny, the other man kissed him.

Danny was hungry, he could feel it, taste it, in that kiss.  And while he was willing to go slow, he knew he wouldn't be able to.

Danny must have sensed that, too, because his chest puffed slightly with pride.  He knew Martin had been building up to this for a long time.

Martin trembled.  It was kind of… awe-inspiring to be read like that.

          He shifted, turning onto his side as Danny's tongue played over his.  The new position allowed Danny more access to Martin's mouth, and Taylor took full advantage of it.

Then Danny reached out and cupped Martin's crotch, felt his straining erection.  He pulled back then, saying, "Martin, be honest with me and tell me what you want."

          The man's blue eyes were incredibly wide and full of longing and terror.

          "You know how I feel about you, right?" Danny asked softly, letting his affection for the man show in his eyes.  There was a slight pause, then a ghost of a nod from Martin.  "I told you last night that I love you," Danny continued.

          "Yes," Martin whispered, clearly remembering the very moment it had happened.

          "Then tell me what you want," Danny prompted, his gaze getting more intense.

          Looking away, Martin said, "I want you… inside me," so softly that Danny wasn't even sure he'd heard him.

          "You talk me through it?" he asked.

          Martin nodded, his body starting to quake with barely-held-in-check desire.  It was something he'd dreamed of so many times.  Something he wanted so badly he didn't know what to do now that he'd been offered the chance to actually have it.  And how sad was that?  Christ, Danny must think he was pretty damn pathetic.

          "Martin, what are you waiting for?  Get out of those clothes."

          Martin paused, staring into Danny's eyes, but he saw no guile there, just affection and desire.  He wiggled out of his sweats and T-shirt in seconds, but Danny was even faster than he was – of course he had fewer clothes to take off, too.

Martin's cock sprang up as he stepped out of the sweatpants and lay back down.  Danny crawled into the bed beside him and wrapped his hand around it, watching his lover's face as he did.  He chuckled softly.  Martin looked like he'd just accepted a suicide mission and, having made his peace with the fact he _was_ going to die, was now ready to get on with the mission.

"I want this, too," Danny said, squeezing the thick shaft and enjoying the way it pulsed in response.

          Martin began thrusting into Danny's fist, precome dribbling out of his slit, and Taylor used it to lube him, working him until Martin was flushed and panting, his legs shaking.

Deciding it was time to back off a little, Danny eased back, ready to begin a new attack, but it was too late.  Martin whimpered and wrapped both of his hands around Danny's, pumping twice and coming, streams of semen squirting free as he cried out.  He didn't let go until he began to soften.

And when he did, Danny continued to cradle the other man's flaccid cock, running his finger over the crown, playing in the last drop of come that clung there.

Martin groaned with pleasure.  And when Danny reached under to rub his sacs, he spread his legs and whimpered.

"In my top drawer," he moaned.

          Danny turned away just long enough to pull the drawer open.  Lying on the top of a paperback was a tube of KY.  With a hard swallow he pulled it out and turned back to Martin, who had rolled over onto his belly.

Instinct took over and Danny reached out, running his finger down the other man's crack.  Martin wriggled as Danny kept playing and, before long, Fitz was whimpering and squirming.

          Spreading his ass cheeks, Danny fingered the tight pucker he found there, unable to breach it at first.  "Relax, Martin… let me love you.  Let me give you what you want."

          Danny squeezed some of the lube onto his fingertips and rubbed it over Martin's hole.  He pressed again, breaking past the tight rim.  Martin grunted, his muscle seizing Danny's knuckle and holding on.  "Does it feel good?" he asked.

          "Yes…  God, yes…" Martin moaned.

          Danny pushed his finger in to the second knuckle.  "Now we're getting someplace," he soothed, probing gently, twisting his finger back and forth and poking it in and out.  His own cock was already hard and beginning to drip, anticipating entrance into that tight chute.

"There we are," Danny said when his whole finger was in.

          A breathy moan was the only reply he got from Martin.

          Danny worked him until Martin was humping the bed and he could see the man was hard again.  When he withdrew to add more lube, Martin let out a wail.

"Easy," he soothed.  "I'm not going anywhere."

          Martin bore down when Danny pushed his finger back into him, pink pucker opening, then clenching.  "Relax," he said.  "I'm going to fill you up soon enough and, later, you're going to do it to me, because I know you want to – right?"

          "Yes," Martin hissed, pressing back to impale himself on the single digit.

          Danny eased a second finger into Martin and the other man froze.  "Too much?"

          "No!" he said, sounding panicked.  "Don't love me unless you mean it, Danny," he said, throwing the man's words back at him.

          "I'm gonna love you, all right," Danny said, leaning over and trailing kisses across Martin's back as he slowly began to twist his fingers, pushing slowly in and out.  Soon, he felt Fitz's muscles beginning to relax and yield to him.  "Gonna love you right now… and tomorrow… and the day after that.  Gonna love you the rest of your life…  Gonna love you in every room in this apartment, and in mine…  Gonna love you hard and deep…

          "Now," Martin groaned.

          Danny pulled his fingers free and Martin shifted position, lifting his ass into the air, silently demanding to be filled.

And, positioning himself behind his lover, Danny lubed himself, then grabbed his cock and guided it to the waiting pucker.  He pressed against Martin's entrance and felt his cockhead slip inside.  He gasped; the man's chute was so tight and so hot it was a little overwhelming.  He froze, fighting for control.  He didn't want to come too soon.

But his body had other plans and his hips bucked gently, sinking himself deeper into that incredible tight heat.  "Oh, Christ," he moaned.

          Martin rocked back, forcing Danny in even farther.

Taylor closed his eyes and held himself still, allowing Martin to impale himself an inch at a time.  The sensation was more than a little overwhelming and he found himself reaching down and squeezing the root of his cock, holding off the rapidly building climax.

          "Love me, Danny," Martin moaned.  "Take me."

          Taylor's eyes blinked open, need taking over.  He pulled Martin up to a better angle and began to pump his ass, slow at first, but with building speed and intensity.  Martin, in turn, began to whimper, and Danny knew the other man wasn't going to last much longer – hell, neither was he.

He tried to slow down, go easy, but Martin was so tight and his own desires so strong that it spurred his hips into a pounding frenzy.

          "Here it comes," Danny gasped.  "You're gonna get it all."  He began to shoot, long pulses of his seed erupting into Martin.

          With the first blast Martin's muscles began to spasm and he cried out as his second orgasm overtook him.

          Afterward, Danny settled atop Martin, his cock slow to soften so they were still well-anchored to one another.  "That was amazing," he said, kissing Martin's shoulder.

Martin turned his head and Danny saw the tears in the man's eyes.  He slid out of him and turned him over.  Martin clung to him.

"Martin, you okay, man?"

          He nodded.  "It just felt so damn good, Danny…"

          Taylor smiled.  "Of course it was good.  I love you.  Sex with someone you love is _supposed_ to be good, right?"

          "But–"

          "Martin, don't try to analyze it, man.  Just accept it."

          "I'm trying," he said.  "I'm just scared.  I'm tired of being alone… of wanting something and–"

          Danny pulled him closer and held him, wishing there was some way to make him believe he was telling him the truth.  Then he knew.  "Your turn," he said.

          "What?"

          "Your turn," Danny repeated.  "I want you to love me."

          "I–I don't think I can," Martin stuttered.

          Danny grinned.  "By the time you get me ready, you'll be more than ready, too."  He sat up.  "But first I've got to go visit the bathroom, get cleaned up…"

          Martin nodded, his expression unreadable.

          Danny was back in a few minutes.  He lay down on the bed, his arms and legs slightly spread.  "Okay, I'm all yours."

          Martin reached out, tracing light patterns over Danny's body.  He leaned over, kissing him, then moving lower to lick at his nipples.

          "Oh yeah," Taylor sighed, his eyes closing.  "Suck on 'em…"

          And Martin did, as he slowly rolled his partner's balls in his palm, then cupped his cock.  Once he'd done that, it was like some invisible barrier crumbled and Martin began to explore in earnest.

Periodically, he looked up at Danny, as if he needed permission to continue.  And Danny smiled, or raised his eyebrows, or ran his tongue along his lower lip, reassuring Martin that he welcomed the ministrations, and that he understood his need to explore.

          Martin finally sat up, took a deep breath, and then dove into Danny's crotch, beginning to suck on the man's cock like it might be his last meal.

Taylor jumped slightly, excited beyond his imagining at the sight of Martin going down on him.  There was nothing tentative about Martin now.  He was voracious, taking as much of Danny's cock into his mouth as he could manage.

          His thighs tensing with pleasure, Danny began to thrust almost involuntarily.  And when he was ready to let go, he told Martin so, offering him a choice, but the man only sucked on him harder.

Danny cried out as he felt himself empty again.  He grabbed Martin's head as wave after wave of pleasure washed through him as he humped into the man's mouth.

          Martin kept sucking after Danny was done, continuing until he was soft.

          "Oh my God, Martin," Danny slurred.  "That was… amazing… truly amazing..."

          "Danny, do you trust me?"

          Danny just nodded, unable to do more.

          Martin reached out and grabbed the tube of lube, squeezing out some of the KY onto his fingers.  "Pull your knees up," he instructed.

          Danny followed the instruction, gasping in pleasure when Martin pressed the gob of lube into his ass and began to probe around with one long finger.  He squealed when Martin found his prostate and locked his arms around his legs and waited.  The single finger was soon replaced by two.

          Taylor closed his eyes again, his head rolling slightly from side to side as Martin loosened him up.  But he was already so relaxed from the blow-job he knew Fitz could take him right now.  Still, the sensations Martin was creating were amazing, so he gave himself over to them, letting himself float on the waves of pleasure.  And, before long, his own cock had gotten hard again.

          After a few minutes, Martin took hold of his cock at the base and began to rub the tip along Danny's slippery crack. He poked tentatively at the other man's pucker.

Brown eyes opened, locking onto his lover's.  "I want you, Martin…  I want to feel you inside me…"

Eyes widening and his cheeks flushing, Martin swallowed thickly and shoved in.

Danny let out a long, low groan that was pure ecstasy.

"Are you okay?" Martin asked, wanting to make sure he hadn't hurt Danny.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine…" was the thick reply.  "Do it, Martin," he added.

Martin began slowly, his mouth hanging open – in awe, Danny knew – while his gaze remained locked on their intimate connection.  He pumped him for a few strokes and then drew almost completely out before sinking back in completely.

"Oh my God," Danny moaned, squeezing his muscles, trying to somehow pulled Martin in deeper.  He rolled his hips up, feeling Fitz press in a little more.

"Oh yeah, that's it…  Move, Martin."

And Martin began to set a tempo, riding into him again and again with deep, hard strokes.

Danny could feel his own balls churning again and he reached down to pull on his cock, matching the pounding rhythm his lover was setting.  He looked up at Martin and saw the man's jaw go rigid.  Blue eyes blazing, he grunted once, then slammed into Danny, grunting with each pulse of the longest climax Taylor could remember.  And he felt each stream of warm liquid filling him fuller and fuller.

And that was all he could stand.  He squeezed his cock and long, milky strands spurted free, landing on his and Martin's chests.

Martin didn't pull out immediately, dipping his head and licking Danny's chest clean as he slowly went soft.  When he finally slipped free, he dropped down onto the bed with a sigh.

"I can't believe this," he said.

"Well, you'd better believe it," Danny said, "because we're just getting started, m' man."

Martin pulled Taylor into a tight hug.  "I hope you're right," he said, his voice rough.  "Because I don't think I could take it if–"

"No," Danny interrupted him.  "I'm not lying to you, Martin.  This is it.  This is all I need.  _You're_ all I need.  I love you.  We'll work the rest out, I promise."

Martin nodded, needing to believe him more then he actually did.

"Okay, what do you say we go get a shower and get dressed so we can get to Edward's?  My treat."

"Your treat?" Martin asked, his head coming up, his eyebrows climbing.  He met Danny's gaze.  "You're not gonna dump me, right?"

"No, damn it, I'm _not_ gonna dump you," Danny said, shaking his head.  "When do you think you're going to believe that, hmm?"

"I don't know," Martin admitted, embarrassed.

Danny leaned forward and kissed Martin's forehead.  "Come on, let's get that shower."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          The two men arrived back at Martin's apartment about three in the afternoon.  The long shower and the even longer brunch, both filled with conversation about their new relationship – hopes, dreams, plans.

          And as soon as they were back in the apartment they ended up back in bed, but only holding each other this time, talking.

Neither man had ever done anything quite like that before and they both silently agreed they enjoyed it, even if they could never admit it aloud to each other.

          Later that night, after a homemade dinner and another movie, the two men lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling.  Into the long silence, Martin said, "I never thought this was going to happen, you know.  And to tell you the truth, I keep waiting to wake up and…"

          "And?"

          "I…  I guess I'm waiting for you to change your mind… to decide it's a bad idea…"

          Danny rolled over onto his side so he could look at his lover.  "Martin, that's _not_ going to happen, okay?  I can't explain how it works, but it's like as soon as you presented the possibility to me, I knew it was the right one.  I'm not saying it's going to be a bed of roses, but I love you.  I love being with you, and I'm not just talking about the sex, either.  Sex is just… icing, I guess.  So get this through your thick gringo skull, I'm here for you, for the long haul."

          Martin swallowed thickly, his eyes stinging with unshed tears.  Danny meant it.  He meant every damn word.

He felt the fear beginning to slip away, replaced by a warm glow that filled him with an indescribable joy.  He smiled tentatively.  "You are, huh?"

          "Yeah," Danny said softly, seeing the emotion in his partner's eyes, "I am."  He leaned over and gently kissed Martin's lips.

          When they parted, Danny leaned in and kissed Martin's forehead, his cheek, his jaw.  He kissed the other man's neck.

          Martin moaned.  "Damn, Danny…  I…  I don't know if this is… such a good idea… after all."

          "What?" Taylor yelped, coming up onto one elbow so he could look down at Martin.  "Why?"

          The worry he saw in Danny's eyes made Martin smile.  "I was just thinking… I could get more addicted to you than I ever was to those damn pills."

          It took a second for his words to sink in and then Danny grinned.  "Hell, Martin, I could've told you that…  One taste of this and – shabam – you can't get enough."

          Martin smiled and started to laugh.

          "What?" Taylor demanded, looking a little hurt.

          "Shabam?"

          "Well… yeah…"  He grinned.

          Martin shook his head and moved in, claiming another kiss.  "See, I need another fix already," he whispered as they parted.

          "Good thing I'm here, then…"

          "Real good…"

          And they reached for one another again…


End file.
